Officially Yours
by Lady Timelord
Summary: 10Rose fluffyimpiled smut song fic. T for innuendo. Please R&R!


_Right, as always, legalities first, I don't own Doctor Who, or any of the artists or songs mentioned in this fic. I do, however, own my own plot bunnies :D _

_I told bubblez I had a really cool, genius idea, and I wouldn't tell her anymore, so the name of the planet, and where it's set (which is just before Fear Her) is hers, I let her do that as … compensation :P And as for the 'Cher' and 'Beatles' bits.. don't ask.. I have NO clue, it just kinda happened. Also, spoilers for the 9/Rose/Jack novel 'Only Human'.. and something that John Barrowman actually did, not Jack :o)_

_Summary: 10Rose, songfic and fluff!_

_Songs mentioned:_  
_Cher – It's in his Kiss (Shoop Shoop Song)_  
_The Beatles – Hey Jude_  
_The Beatles – Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds_  
_Billie Piper – Officially Yours (that's the genius bit, Rose is singing her own song… :D)_

_(Just my own little note to say that this is FAB and you had better review or I'll come after you with rotten bananas, Raxacoricofallapatorious xx)_

_**Bubblez: I chose the planet name! And I beta'd! as did Raxacoricofallapatorius! And, I LOVE IT! THIS IS SO GENIUS! AHH YAY! AS IS LADY TIMELORD! I LOVES HER I DOOOO!**_

* * *

"I want chips!" Rose not quite complained, not quite ordered, more just stated to the Doctor one evening. "And not those frozen ones you've got, proper chips!" 

"Right, chips it is. And only the best chips for my Rose," The Doctor replied, not arguing one bit, chips sounded good to him! But… did he just call her _his_ Rose? He hoped she wouldn't notice and bring it up, but that's kinda how he did feel. He felt that she was his, his to look after and keep safe, his to laugh with, his to hold, his to… love. He did love her, he really did, but he didn't, couldn't, wouldn't tell her. He knew if he did, he'd get more attached that he already was, and that wasn't good. As a Timelord he would move on, he'd regenerate - whereas his human companions wouldn't and he knew that when Rose left, for whatever reason that might be, it would near enough destroy him, and if he let himself get closer to her, then it would be that much worse when she went. He knew he was being selfish in protecting himself, but he felt it was for the best, not wanting more grief added to his suitcase full.

"Did you just say, "my Rose"?!" she asked, not quite knowing what to say.

"Erm.. yeah…" _Damn it._

"Oh right…" she paused. "So… umm… chips?"

"…_my Rose." _The words ran through her head as he jumped up from his seat on the TARDIS chair in the console room, and ran around flicking switches, and briefly pumping the bicycle pump before she felt that familiar lurch of being pulled from the vortex. She liked that though. She thought of herself as his if she was honest with herself, and she did call him _'her Doctor'_ so where was the harm in it?

After a few seconds, the TARDIS landed with a slight bump.

"Here ya go, Evolesornet, best place in the Universe for chips!" the Doctor grinned across at her, cheesy and high wattage, and gleeful at the sight of Rose's face lighting up.

Rose ran up to him, and briefly hugged him before tugging on his arm and pulling him out of the door. She really did want chips!

---

They walked along the road hand in hand, fingers entwined, something that had been happening more and more lately, especially after what the Beast had said, as though the feeling of her hand in the Doctor's made Rose feel safer.

The Doctor glanced down at Rose, who had a smile on her face that reached and crinkled her eyes. Her blonde hair was blowing slightly in the wind, off her face, leaving her cheeks slightly rosy and smooth. _Beautiful_.

---

"Here we go, café! Café's are good!" The Doctor grinned, pulling her into the café enthusiastically. Rose thought it was an ordinary café, one that sold chips, but she was wrong.

She didn't know how to really describe it, it was like one of those café's she'd seen on TV before, almost like 'Central Perk' in Friends, it had a small stage, and an open mike, one where there was currently one of the waitresses singing 'It's in his kiss'. Rose laughed, here she was, God knows how many millions of miles from home, and they were singing Cher.

---

She went sat down near the window, while the Doctor, looking somewhat bemused at Rose's indignation that Cher was in fact from this planet in the first place, which was why they were singing it. But in his defence, he hadn't believed it either. The inhabitants of this planet, although looking like humans and stuff, were FAR too normal for someone such as Cher to have come from it. He shrugged off the thought and went to join Rose at the table.

"Cher? Really?" She asked again as he slipped into the seat opposite her.

"Yes, Cher's really from this planet. You really should believe me more often!"

"I do.. it's just.. _Cher_!" She shook her head absent mindedly, "Where's the chips then?"

"Aww come on, give 'em a few minutes to actually get them to us.. ah, here they are!" he said, glancing over her shoulder and inclining his head to the waitress coming their way.

The waitress, Jenny her name was, as her name badge declared, set down a rather large plate of chips. Not just any old chips. Big, fluffy chips, ones that looked gorgeous and Rose hoped tasted as good as they both looked and as the Doctor claimed. She smiled up at Jenny and then at the Doctor, and picked up a chip. She put it in her mouth and her taste buds went mad. She moaned slightly, picking up a few more to stick in her mouth.

"God these are good chips!"

The Doctor grinned, "Told you they were! Best chips in the universe these! And we get entertainment here too!" he said, shooting a look over to the stage behind Rose where a man clad in ripped jeans and a Beatles t-shirt stood singing 'Hey Jude'. Rose smiled over her shoulder, still stuffing chips into her mouth.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad,_  
_Take a sad song, and make it better,_  
_Remember, to let her into your heart,_  
_And then you can start to make it better."_

"He's not half bad," the Doctor claimed, "nothing on the original though. No one can beat Lennon and McCartney I'm afraid"

"Oh, and lemme guess, good personal friends with them are you?" Rose joked, her tongue poking between her teeth before being smothered again in chip.

"Where do you think Lennon got the idea for the lyrics for 'Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds' from? Surely you don't believe it's 'cos he was high on LSD at the time?" from the look on Rose's face she obviously did, "Yes, he was high for songs like "I Am the Walrus" but for that one, he was perfectly normal. Took him there I did, Rozop it's called, I'll take you there one day if you like, there really are tangerine trees and marmalade skies!"

"Oh yeah, like I'm gonna believe that, there newspaper taxi's and plasticine porters too?"

"Oooh yes, everything he said in that song is completely real. Even girls with kaleidoscope eyes!"

Rose rolled her eyes at him, before turning to the chips again. During his relatively short rant about the Beatles and 'Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds' she'd devoured almost the whole plate of chips without realising.

"Oi! You've eaten them all!" the Doctor cried.

Rose blushed slightly, "Well.. they were good. Hang on, I'll get us some more," and she got up and walked to the counter. But she wasn't only going to order chips. She had an idea, one that came to her suddenly, and she wanted to do now, before she lost the impulse. Being trapped on that planet, with the Doctor somewhere below her, the TARDIS gone, and being threatened by Ood made her realise just how much she loved the Doctor, something, as is custom, you only realise when you're either about to die, or are about to lose that certain someone forever, and would now never get to tell them. She loved him. And she needed to tell him, and to tell him now before it got too late.

She'd sang a bit as a child, but nothing since she'd met Jimmy Stone, her love of music from that point of view destroyed by him in all his musically-ness. But she'd do anything for the Doctor, and while ordering, told Jenny that in a few minutes, she'd get up and pretend to be using the bathroom, but that she'd like to sing.

"Right, 'nother plate on its way," she said, walking back over to the Doctor, "just gonna .." and she pointed over in the direction of the toilets, "back in a sec"

"Honestly, humans, particularly women, and their bladders, although I have to admit, Jack was awful too, couldn't go anywhere with him without him needed to pee every few seconds, like that time we went to see Prince Charles at High grove, honestly, peeing in his back garden and setting off the alarms, only Jack could do that! Either that or getting naked. Blimey, like that time where we met Das that Neanderthal.. apparently the only distraction he could think of was getting naked!" the Doctor rambled, but of course, Rose wasn't there, and he was talking to himself.

The man singing 'Hey Jude' had long gone now, and apart from the sound of normal chat and the sound of what the Doctor presumed to be the kitchen, the café was silent. Until he heard the opening notes of a song, they sounded happy, bouncy almost, and then he heard a woman's voice. He looked up from the table and he couldn't see anyone on the stage. _'Maybe they put the radio on'_ he thought, until the lyrics came through.

_Nine to five a.m  
Gonna party all weekend  
I got your message but I ain't got time._

He couldn't believe his ears. It sounded like… Rose.. but Rose couldn't sing could she? I mean, the occasional ditty in the shower or in the console room was one thing, but this was proper singing, bloody good singing an' all! He glanced around, looking for any sign of who was singing, when Rose came through a door set to the left of the stage, microphone in hand, smile on her face. Singing.

_  
So much stuff to do  
Girlfriends keeping me from you but  
I wanna see you  
Honey that's no lie _

The Doctor gasped, she was really good, and was beginning to get into her element here, everyone around had turned to watch her sing, out of curiosity, it was a song they hadn't heard before, and some girl they had no idea who was, was singing it, fabulously.

Rose looked at the Doctor and smiled at the look of incredulity plastered across his face. '_Just wait till he hears the chorus'_ she thought._  
_  
_Ain't no way _  
_Ain't no use  
Cos I'm officially yours  
Kick your fears baby you can't lose  
Honey, I'm not the girl gonna do you wrong._

_Ain't no doubt always true  
Cos I'm officially yours  
Always give my love to you  
Baby all night long_

'_Wait… is she.. looking at me and singing it to _me_?!'_ the Doctor thought. _'No she can't be… can she?!'_

_Boy you know that I  
Always like to socialise  
But that don't mean  
That I'm not going down with you_

That's was true. Mickey, Adam, Jack… there were a couple of people she 'socialised' with, but none of them had anything on the Doctor. Well… Jack maybe, but even he had nothing on this regeneration. His lack of a big nose, big ears and his general cheerier disposition made him so much more loveable. He was foxier too, to anyone. Lucky Jack wasn't there really, Rose would not only be having the time of her life, but the Doctor would have to put up with some serious flirting!

_This girl's got to be  
Who she is 'cos this is me  
Who says it means that I'm gonna do  
What the other girls do? _

After not receiving quite the response from the Doctor from the previous singing of the chorus, Rose danced a bit more, and made sure she had complete eye contact with the Doctor for this, making sure he knew she was singing about him._  
_  
_Ain't no way _  
_Ain't no use  
'Cos I'm officially yours  
Kick your fears baby you can't lose  
Honey I'm not the girl gonna do you wrong_

_Ain't no doubt always true  
'Cos I'm officially yours  
Always give my love to you  
Baby all night long _

Rose winked at him, and saw the flush rise in the Doctor's face as realisation flooded over him. She was singing to him. The Doctor stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets ruffling his suit jacket and making him look totally Doctor-y. Rose moved on the stage so she was stood directly opposite him, never breaking eye contact, noticing the flush decreasing on his face, and a small smile appear on his face. She looked into his eyes from across the room, and even from that distance she could see the look of love in his eyes, them almost sparkling with his feelings. _  
_  
_I can't deny that I wanna be, oh  
Everything that you need from me  
Just relax oh baby can't you see  
Don't have to follow me  
You got my honesty  
So don't you worry  
Cos I'm gonna treat you right  
No situation  
No need to fuss and fight oh no_

Rose moved down from the stage and walked, slowly towards the Doctor, smiling and making it well known that she was singing to him, eyes followed her as she moved the length of the café. Jenny was stood at the back of the stage providing Rose with backing and smiling a big shining smile. Rose was feet away from the Doctor when she began the chorus, the smile on both of their faces growing in intensity.

_Ain't no way _  
_Ain't no use  
'Cos I'm officially yours  
Kick your fears baby you can't lose  
Honey I'm not the girl gonna do you wrong_

_Ain't no doubt always true  
Cos I'm officially yours  
Always give my love to you  
Baby all night long_

Rose stopped right in front of the Doctor, and despite there being another two repeats of the chorus, she stopped singing and looked up into his eyes, deep pools of chocolate, full to the brim of love, shining down at her. She opened her mouth to sing again but her swooped down and captured her mouth with his own in a kiss that caused both of them to moan into each other. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and gave it a small nip before soothing the sting away with his tongue and delving it into her mouth tasting every inch of her mouth he could. When they finally broke apart, Rose's need for air over ruling her desire to keep kissing him, they looked deeply into each others eyes. Rose pulled back slightly from him and raised the microphone to her mouth.

"I'm officially yours. I love you"

"I know… I love you too." And he leaned down to kiss her again, as the café erupted in 'awwws' and cheers from everyone watching this display. They had no idea who these two people were, or where they were from, but they knew love when they saw it, and seeing this declaration before their eyes was just magic to them.

Rose pulled back reluctantly and laid her head on the Doctor's chest, feeling his double heart beat gradually slow down, as his arms wrapped around her back pulling her closer into him. He kissed her hair and she smiled into him.

While they were mid kiss, Jenny had bought over the plate of chips she had ordered before she started to sing, and Rose looked down at the table and saw them there, big and fluffy and far too tempting. She broke from the Doctor's grasp and sat down wolfing down the chips, leaving the Doctor stood completely shocked that she wanted chips instead of him.

She looked up at him and blushed, "Sorry," her mouth full of chips, "but they really are fantastic! And all that singing and kissing made me hungrier!"

He looked at her and laughed, "here," and he picked up another chip and fed it to her, and looking incredibly surprised when Rose took his fingers in her mouth too, cleaning them of salt and chip fat. His eyes flickered close and she released his fingers when she realised what was happening to him. She wanted that to happen when they were on their own.

"Eat up Doctor, I want to get back to the TARDIS." Rose said, smirking slightly

He looked into her eyes noting the glint in her eyes and her smirk, and quickly grabbed a handful of chips and shoving them unceremoniously into his mouth, causing Rose to laugh at his eagerness to get her back to the TARDIS.

She wasn't surprised that he quickly finished off the chips and called for the bill jiggling his legs up and down in excitement and in his eagerness to leave. As soon as he'd paid Jenny, he grabbed Rose's hand and ran for the door, leading her back down the street and back to the TARDIS as fast as he could drag her.

'_After all,'_ he thought, _'it's not every day dreams can come true.'_ And he pushed open the TARDIS door letting Rose in first, and he followed her in, a grin the size of New Earth across his face.


End file.
